


I Don't Deserve To Be Loved

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: Based on the prompt: I don't deserve to be loved





	I Don't Deserve To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> thefoggyartist asked: idk if you've been requested this but - 34: I don't deserve to be loved

34 hours, 29 minutes, 26 second and counting. That’s how long it had been since… since… Ryan couldn’t even bring himself to even think about what happened. 

He couldn’t blame Shane. He was the one who misread the situation. He was the one who had… had kissed Shane. There, he said it. Ryan sighed, leaning back in his chair. Shane hadn’t come into work yet and honestly, that’s not something Ryan was ready to look into at the moment. Ryan groaned, letting his head fall onto his desk. 

“Are you ok?” Jen called from across the room. 

“Fine!” came Ryan’s muffled reply. 

“Late night?”

“You could say that.” Ryan lifted his head off the desk and saw Jen laughing from across the room. 

Ryan almost found humor in Jen’s cheerful, though painfully oblivious, laugh. He kinda wished he could tell her, but he knew he’d have to talk with Shane first.

Almost on cue, Shane walked into the office. 

“What’s so funny?” Shane asked, looking at Jen with a hint of humor in his eyes. 

“I believe Mr. Bergara is hungover,” she said. 

Shane looked over at Ryan, who kind wished his head was still on the desk. 

“Oh,” Shane said, the energy draining from his face.

Ryan looked away, facing his computer again. Shane sat down next to him, not acknowledging Ryan’s visible discomfort. 

“Hey,” Shane said, attempting to start conversation. 

“Hey,” Ryan replied. He dared to glance at Shane again, only to find him already staring at him. 

“Do you think we could… talk?” Shane whispered. Ryan nodded, letting himself be led into the bathroom. 

“So can we talk about what happened on Saturday?” Shane asked, keeping his voice steady and his eyes comforting.

“I’m…” Ryan started, looking away. “I’m sorry. I know you want answers and the only answer I can give you is that I love you, and I don’t deserve to be loved back.”

Ryan felt tears well up in his eyes, unable to look back at Shane. The last thing he expected was Shane to wrap his arms around him. 

Ryan gasped, letting himself be held by Shane. 

“That’s the last thing you need to worry about,” Shane whispered, placing a kiss on Ryan’s forehead. He pulled back a bit and lifted Ryan’s face so that he could see it. “And never say that about yourself again. You are worth so much more than you think.”

Ryan smiled slightly. “Thank you,” he mumbled into Shane’s chest. He hugged Shane once more and didn’t let go until there was a knock on the bathroom door, and if they held hands under the table, then no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> go check out my tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
